


twitchy hands and whispered words

by scalphunter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Post - Captain America: Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angsty Bromance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sprawled out on the couch, a light wood guitar laying across his stomach, his fingers strumming, is Bucky. His dark, messy head is tilted back, eyes shut in reverence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twitchy hands and whispered words

**Author's Note:**

> For Bucky's Soldiers '@_GrowingStrongx' (because she was feeling down) and '@GoblinCleaver' :) (just 'cause) about our beautiful man.

It’s the off rhythm twang that stops Steve’s movements. He blinks in the dark, ears straining for a pattern, and his innate curiosity has him moving towards the sound as it reverberates along the corridor to him, beckoning him. He should go back to bed, but his stubbornness to find out wills out and he’s using every ounce of stealth he can to track down scratchy notes that can only ever be from an acoustic guitar. He balances, squinting through the ajar door to the lounge. His breath catches as he drinks in the sight, his lashes flutter shut, the picture burning against the dark red flesh.

Sprawled out on the couch, a light wood guitar laying across his stomach, his feet firmly planted on the ground, the dark grey pants just too baggy, his fingers strumming, is Bucky. His dark, messy head is tilted back, eyes shut in reverence. Reflective early morning light from somewhere is bouncing off the surfaces, illuminating the hollow of his cheekbones and his pale fallen ethereal beauty as he turns his head in silent ease. Steve feels intrusive and clumsy but he can’t look away. Bucky’s hands stop: the one on the neck of the guitar pinches and a scowl alights on his features for all of two seconds, then he relaxes, his hands realigning on the instrument.

‘Oh, misty eye of the mountain below, keep careful watch of my brothers' souls. And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke, keep watching over Durin's sons.’ His voice is almost decadent as his sings.

Bucky begins to hum, plucking at the strings, picking out chords that entangle into a melody Steve doesn’t know. It’s slow, rough, and nowhere near perfect and as Bucky starts to sing, Steve’s hands are clammy on the wall and doorway. Bucky lolls his head from side to side, whispering words into the air, thinking no one can hear him, but Steve can and Steve feels like a coward.

He peels away, putting distance between himself and Bucky, ignoring the coldness it brings. Steve goes back to bed, cocooning himself in the light blue sheets, desperately trying to think of anything but his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Bucky sings is 'I See Fire' by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> If you like please leave kudos/comment.


End file.
